Ben 10?
Ben 10? is the nineteenth episode of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode Noah is in Ship flying through space. "Ship?" "Well, Ship, since Vilgax has been ambushing us and winning, I've decided it's our turn to sneak up on him." Noah answered. Just then, a wormhole appeared. "Huh? What is that? A wormhole? Ship! Turn around! Now!" Noah yelled. But it was too late. They got sucked into the wormhole. They blacked out. When they woke up, they found that they were on Earth. "Huh? We're back on Earth?" Noah asked. "Ship..." There was a sign reading: "Bellwood" "Bellwood? I've never heard of this city." Noah said. "Ship!" Ship said as he pointed to Forever Knights attacking a bank. "Forever Knights!" Noah said. Noah and Ship ran to them. "Forever Knights! What are you doing here?" Noah asked. "Who are you? Another ten-year-old pretending to be Superman?" A Knight said. "OK, first of all, I'm 13! Second, I'm not pretending....and I don't have a Kryptonian unlocked. Third, What do you mean 'who are you'?!" Noah said. Just then, a teenage boy in a green jacket with a weird looking watch ran to their location. "Forever Knights, I should've known." The boy said. "Tennyson!" A Knight said. "Hey! Get out of here, this is no place for a kid!" Noah said to the boy. "I'll give you my autograph later, kid." The boy said. The boy pressed his watch and transformed...."Four Arms!" Noah and Ship were shocked. "Sh-Sh-Ship....Did you s-see that!?" Noah asked. "Sh-Ship!" "Y-Yeah...H-he can transform too....he has a Ma-Matrix!!" Noah said. The boy beat the Knights, reverted back, and got surrounded by a crowd of crazy fangirls. After the girls left, Noah walked up to the boy. "OK, who are you!?" Noah asked. "You don't know?" The boy asked. Noah shook his head. "I am Ben Tennyson! Savior of the Universe from the Highbreed! Defeater of Vilgax, Conqueror of 10 worlds!" The boy said. "What!? No, you've got it all wrong! I defeated Vilgax and the Highbreed!" Noah yelled. "I remember when I was little and had a big imagination." Ben said. "I'M 13!!!!!" Noah yelled. "You're 13 and still playing superhero?" Ben asked. "UGH!!! No! Watch...."Noah said. Noah transformed....."Upgrade!" "Y-Y-You turned into Upgrade!!!!" Ben said. Ben transformed....."Humungousaur!" "You must be Albedo!" Noah said. "No, YOU must be Albedo!" Ben said. "Nice try, Albedo. So you've got your powers back already!? Noah said. "Your tricks won't work this time, Albedo!" Ben said. "Ship! Ship ship ship!!" "Albedo! I can't believe you stole Ship!" Ben said. "I didn't steal anything! I'm not Albedo! And now I can tell you're not." Noah said. "Ship, I think when we fell into the wormhole, we got transported to a new universe! "Say Whut!?" Ben said trying to follow all of this. "Look. Ship and I come from a different universe. In our universe, I use my Matrix to fight bad guys such as Albedo, Vilgax, and Hex. In our universe, two and a half years ago, I thought I killed Vilgax, but he has returned, and I decided to find him and end him for real, but we got sucked into a wormhole and poof." Noah explained. "So Azmuth built you an Omnitrix?" Ben asked. "Who's Azmuth? I built my own Matrix." Noah answered. "You BUILT your own Omnitrix!?" Ben asked "Yeah. I'm part Galvan." Noah said. "Well I can turn into a Galvan." Ben said. "But can your Matrix do this!?" Ben transformed (he was still Humungousaur)......"Ultimate Humungousaur!" Noah transformed (he was still Upgrade).........."Ultimate Upgrade!" "You can Ultimize Upgrade!?" Ben asked. "And Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Diamondhead, Cannonbolt, Ditto, Swampfire, Big Chill, Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Alien X, NRG, Smallarge....."Noah started. "ALIEN X!? HOW!?" Ben asked. "Proper persuasion.....and outsmarts." Naoh answered. Just then, Dr. Animo appeared. "Tennyson and......Tennyson?" Animo said. "Animo!" Ben and Noah said at the same time. Ben shot missiles and Noah shot Electric Bombs. Animo was taken down easily by the two. Noah and Ben turned back. "Well, It's been nice meeting you." Ben said. "Maybe we'll cross paths again someday." Noah said. Noah transformed and then went Ultimate....."Ultimate Echo Echo!" Noah grabbed Ship and flew at top speed into another wormhole. Back at home, he and Ship got some well-deserved rest while Jack and Erika fought Dr. Animo in the background. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Ben Tennyson *Ship *Jack Landis (Cameo) *Erika Landis (Cameo) Aliens *Four Arms (By Ben) *Upgrade *Humungousaur (By Ben) *Ultimate Humungousaur (By Ben) *Ultimate Upgrade *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Villains *Forever Knights (Ben's World) *Dr. Animo (Both) Trivia *We learn that Noah can understand Ship. *Ben and Noah meet, and there are plans that they'll meet again. *Noah doesn't know who Azmuth is. *Ben and Noah think each other is Albedo at first, which is ironic because he was the villain of the previous episode. *Ben's "Say Whut!?" line is a parody of the Say Whut!? internet meme. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc